


lost.

by seekrest



Series: febuwhump 2020. [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (things aren’t what they seem), Angst with a Happy Ending, Kidnapping, NYC loves Spider-man, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, unrealistic police procedure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: The music cuts off, Tony about to ask FRIDAY what was going on when he hears the phone ring.Tony glances at the caller ID before making a face - picking it up as he says, “Miss me already? I told you that—“Peter’s next words make him feel like there’s ice in his veins - stricken in place at the fear in his voice.“Someone took Ben.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: febuwhump 2020. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619581
Comments: 46
Kudos: 312
Collections: Peter Parker is a Good Dad





	lost.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO.
> 
> Here it is kids, the start of febuwhump. I’m me™️ and doing a mix of the febuwhump/febufluff prompts, but it’s not a selected number of stories.
> 
> I’m doing them all.
> 
> Sub to the series for daily updates.
> 
> BRACE YOURSELVES.

Tony didn’t hear it at first.

He was in the lab, fiddling around with the StarkPad - debating what he and Pepper should have for lunch as his music played loudly in the background. 

He usually spent his weekdays annoying Peter, hovering over what he was doing in the lab like a mirror of what Peter himself used to do when he was young.

But he and Michelle were headed out of the city, the start of a three day vacation - Tony already looking forward to meeting Happy, May and Ben for Sunday brunch. 

The music cuts off, Tony about to ask FRIDAY what was going on when he hears the phone ring. 

Tony glances at the caller ID before making a face - picking it up as he says, “Miss me already? I told you that—“

Peter’s next words make him feel like there’s ice in his veins - stricken in place at the fear in his voice. 

“Someone took Ben.”

Tony is frozen in place for a moment before standing up, quickly rushing out of the lab and towards the living room. 

“Kid, what’s going on?”

Peter sounds so unfamiliar to him, the panic in his voice mirroring his own as he says, “It was at school. His class was in recess and he just-” Peter’s voice cuts off, Tony hearing the waver in it as Pepper looks up at him from the couch, immediately sitting up when she sees the look Tony must have on his face.

“Where are you now?” Tony asks, bringing the phone down for a second only to transfer the call to the overheard - FRIDAY giving Peter’s voice the chance to carry throughout the room. 

“MJ and I are headed over there. We didn’t— we were going to go to the school but I don’t— I need FRIDAY.” 

“That’s good, Pete. I already have her scanning video surveillance from the school.” Tony says, knowing that FRIDAY would understand the inflection of his voice and listen to his request, watching as the television changes from some news story to doing exactly what he had asked.

Peter continues. “I called May, she’s on her way over there too.” Pepper standing beside him as Tony’s mind begins to race - trying to figure out who the hell could’ve taken his kid’s kid without any of them knowing. 

“He’s five, Tony.” Peter’s voice wavers, Tony’s heart breaking at the sound - Pepper’s hand resting on his shoulder, putting two and two together as he glances to her, seeing the fear in her eyes. 

“We’ll find him, kid.” Tony says, hoping his own voice sounds stronger than what he feels. “We’re going to find him.” 

* * *

Tony takes in the scene of his living room, immediately transformed into a headquarters that feels eerily reminiscent of another time in his life when Peter had been the one who was missing.

It had been years and years ago, back when Peter was still in high school and they were still in that nebulous part of their relationship after the disastrous homecoming that had made Tony realize how bad he'd fucked up.

Tony had made a concerted effort to be a part of Peter's life after that - inviting him back to the Tower that he bought again, realizing that he couldn't allow himself to be too far from Peter if he was planning on taking a more active role.

He'd officially made him an intern, the picture they'd taken to commemorate the moment still on his mantle.

But that kind of recognition had inadvertently made Peter a target, remembering the terror of what it felt like for Peter to have been swooped up outside of his own school almost fifteen years ago - frantically searching through surveillance footage and contacting anyone who would listen about how they could find out where Peter had been taken.

And they had, not even a day later - some jackass from HYDRA not being nearly as smart as he thought he was, remembering the relief when Peter was back - safe and sound before rushing him off to the medbay.

It's those memories that he clings to desperately now, an acute agony in realizing that this was so much worse than what those hours had been.

Tony couldn't bear the thought that Peter was in danger, in trouble, hurt or worse - his nightmares revolving around the possibility that there would ever be something that happened to him that he wouldn't be able to protect him from. 

It didn't matter to Tony that Peter was thirty years old, married with a kid, serving as a lead member of the Avengers in his own right without the oversight of Iron Man.

Peter was his son in everything but in name. And Ben, _Peter's_ son - had been the light of Tony's life since he'd been born five years ago.

It was now, watching as Peter paced back and forth - May watching him with a worried expression as Michelle and Pepper spoke with the police officers that Tony realized that _this_ was infinitely worse.

 _This_ was something that Tony had never been able to anticipate. The sheer horror of Ben being taken right from under their noses, something that Tony couldn't have prevented and yet was something that hurt Peter more than any physical injury ever could

Ben was missing. And the panic that radiated off of Peter was so palpable it made Tony’s skin crawl. 

"Peter, come and sit." May says softly, Tony walking towards them - shooting a glance towards Pepper whose own hand was firmly on Michelle's shoulder as they spoke to the police before turning his attention back to Peter.

"I can't, May. I can't. I can't--" Peter's hands are shaking, Tony's mind going back to the teenager that he'd once been - excitable in a way that reminded him of the Energizer bunny for how quickly he went from zero to sixty.

But this wasn't excitement, wasn’t nerves or impatience. 

This was terror - complete and utter terror - Peter's hands shaking as he continues to pace, a hand running through his hair as he says, "I can't just sit here. I can't-- I have to do something."

"Kid, we're going to find him." Tony tries to say only to be cut off immediately by the frenzied look in Peter's eyes, involuntarily taking a step back as he takes him in.

Peter is terrified, that much is clear - but there's something else under the surface, a barely contained rage that almost scares Tony, inexplicably remembering how strong Peter was, how thin Peter’s grasp on any sense of self seemed to be in the moment. 

"I have to do _something_ , Tony. I can't keep sitting here just-- just fucking--" Peter brings a hand down, balling his hands into fists as May stands - gently raising her hand as she extends it towards Peter’s shoulder. 

Tony watches the two of them, wondering for a brief second if Peter is going to flinch when she rests her hand - seeing from the look on May’s face that she’s considering it too even as she presses forward, Peter immediately freezing at her touch. 

Tony can see the rage burning through him, how tightly he’s curling his fists as May moves so that she’s right in front of him - one hand on his shoulder and another to his face.

“Pete.” May’s voice wobbles, Tony feeling helpless even as he walks forward - knowing FRIDAY was doing everything she could to scan for any kind of clues as the police themselves worked, prioritizing Peter in this one second for fear, thinking that if he didn’t that Peter was seconds away from jumping off the balcony to tear through the city with his bare hands to find his son. 

It was a feeling that Tony could relate to, just as much as May could - remembering how much she had tried to hold in her panic at Peter being missing only to unleash all her tears once he was back home - asleep in the medbay. 

“We’re going to find him.” She says, May looking towards Tony - a slight head nod to come closer, Tony doing so as she says, “Tony’s doing everything he can, Michelle and Pepper are talking to the police right now.” 

She brings her other hand to his face - Tony now standing right beside them as May says, “We. Are. Going. To. Find. Him.” 

May enunciates each word, Peter’s eyes dancing across her face before he nods furiously - Tony seeing the tears in his eyes a second before he breaks, bringing May into a tight hug - the muffled sob breaking Tony’s heart even further. 

“May’s right, kid." Tony says, Peter blearily looking back at him - looking so much younger as Tony swallows the lump in his throat. "We're going to find him. I promise you, even if I have to turn this city upside down."

May brings him out of his embrace, Peter nodding to her once before looking back to Tony - the anger, panic and terror still so fierce in his eyes as replies, "I'll do it myself if I have to."

* * *

Not even fifteen minutes later, FRIDAY finds footage of a child that looks like Ben, the police getting a report that they have a lead.

Peter's out on the balcony and rushing towards the city as soon as the report comes in, Tony cursing the fact that the iron spider suit was in the Tower from the last time he and Peter had been working on it - materializing over him just as Tony's suit does.

Tony knows that Peter has a one-track minded focus right now, not blaming him in the slightest - knowing they'll have to figure out a way to handle the cops in his living room and the ones that were waiting for them - knowing that for Peter the question of protecting his identity was on the lowest of priorities when it came to his son.

"Pete."

"Not now, Tony." Peter says, Tony flying after him in the suit as Peter sends a web out and swings - watching him make his way through the city in actions that are tightly controlled and tense, watching as Peter's usual flair for the dramatics as we swung were pushed aside as he moved as fast as possible.

"I'm right behind you, kid."

Peter says nothing, Tony recognizing that at this point Peter likely had tunnel vision - remembering when _he_ had been in Peter's position - the panic and adrenaline fueling him as they raced towards the warehouse where Peter had been held.

Rhodey had been the one trailing him then, arguing for Tony to slow down - if only so they could evaluate the situation before barreling in without knowing what they were heading into.

But just as Tony had been too focused and panic-driven to care, so was Peter - Tony just urging FRIDAY to push him along faster to keep pace with him as they make their way through the city to where the police had first reported of a kid who matched the report of Ben.

Dozens of dark scenarios had run through Tony's mind when he first heard that Ben was missing but even more had arisen when there hadn't been a ransom, wondering if the terror of the ordinary was even worse.

Tony shakes those thoughts away, hoping in a way that he hadn't ever before that they were heading towards where Ben could be - knowing that if it wasn't Ben that there would be nothing Tony could do to stop Peter from rushing off on his own now that they were out in the city.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Tony can hear Peter now, murmuring to himself - swinging himself even faster as they make their way closer to the destination - a few blocks away from Ben's school.

Tony thinks to say something - an encouragement, some kind of wisdom but realizes that he can't bring himself to - his own anxiety at the possibility that it wasn't Ben that they were flying off to meet threatening to override his own senses.

It's then that he can see the police cars, their red and blue flashing lights bouncing across the storefront as Peter swings forward - his senses coming back to him as he lands in front of a surprised policewoman, moments before she gets into the driver’s side.

"Spider-Man? What are you--"

"The kid, is he here?"

She blinks for a second as Tony lands right beside him, clearly surprised but good at her job as she nods. "Yeah, but we got it covered, Spider-Man. We're gonna take him down to the station, contact his parents—“

"Can I see him?" Peter's voice breaks, Tony stepping forward - letting the suit dematerialize around him as her eyes widen even more.

"Mr. Stark? Oh well Spider-Man. I'm sure this isn't--"

"I know this is likely completely out of your protocol," Tony interrupts - pleading with her in a way that he hopes will communicate what he was saying. "But this is a personal case. It's-- we just need to see if he's okay."

She studies him for a second before glancing back to Peter, Tony shooting him a glance - knowing that even if all he and the cop could see was the white eyes of his mask that Tony could picture vividly the pure terror on his face - his whole body coiled as if he was going to jump out of his skin if he didn’t get the chance to rush forward. 

The cop glances between the two of them once more before some kind of understanding passes between the three of them - nodding once before she walks to the back of the car, opening the backseat door. 

Tony feels the tension in his spine, in his neck - the panic rolling around in his gut as Peter takes a step, mask still on as he walks forward, hands shaking only for his shoulders to visibly sag. 

Tony has a split-second where he feels like Peter’s going to snap, the horror that Ben was still out there somewhere only for the relief to flood his senses when he hears a familiar voice ring out through the air. 

“Daddy!” 

Ben rushes out of the cop car, Tony walking forward to see Peter immediately sink to the ground - ripping his mask off as Ben rushes forward into Peter’s arms, the sobs so immediate that they make Tony’s heart ache once again. 

He catches a glimpse of the surprised cop who had been sitting with Ben in the backseat. He meets Tony’s eyes for a second before nodding, exiting out of the vehicle as Tony looks towards the other cop - her eyes steadily trained on Tony.

“What happened?” Tony asks, hearing Peter’s sobs - of relief, of the adrenaline wearing down - in the background.

“It sounds like he slipped out of the fence of his playground,” she says, nodding towards the building they were in front of “From what we could gather, he was following an ice cream truck. How he ended up here exactly,” she gestures towards the store front, “I don’t know. Walked up to the owner and asked him to call for Spider-Man but guy called us instead.”

She sighs, looking back to Peter and Ben - Tony meeting her gaze only to remember that Peter was in the Spider-Man suit but without his mask, the realization that for as relieved as he was that Ben was okay that Peter’s identity could now take the priority it deserved. 

“Glad Spider-Man was able to meet up with us,” she says, Tony whipping around to face her as she says pointedly, “I know the parents will be grateful.”

Tony studies her for a beat, her partner coming up behind her, nodding as he says, “Yeah they will. Spider-Man’s a great guy, good with kids.”

Tony catches on to their meaning immediately, thankful in a way that he can’t even begin to properly express even as he tries to. 

“How can I--”

“You make sure Spider-Man gets that boy home safe alright?” She says meaningfully, a part of Tony thinking that this couldn’t possibly be enough but another part of him recognizing that for as many years as Peter had been a hero that there had been one constant - the amount of love that people in New York had for him, this pair of cops seemingly included.

Tony nods once, shooting them a grateful smile before turning back towards Peter - kneeling down to Ben’s level.

“Grandpa Tony!”

“Hey kiddo, you scared the hell out of us.” 

“I’m sorry.” Ben says, Peter pushing back some of his curls - a tender gesture that reminds Tony yet again of when he’d been the one to do that, moments after they’d found Peter before bringing him into a fierce hug.

Peter lets out a watery laugh, the tightness in his voice evident as he says, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Am I in trouble?” Ben ask, Tony watching as Peter just brings him into another hug, resting his hand on his back as he says, “Just don’t ever do that again okay?”

Ben looks over to Tony from Peter’s shoulders, Tony smiling before he says. “Come on kid. Let’s get you home.”

* * *

Tony walks back out into the living room, the chaos from earlier gone even if he still feels the undercurrent of tension in the air - the adrenaline from earlier crashing down all around them hard. 

Tony felt as if the roles had been reversed in a sense, making a mental note that he’d have to thank Rhodey again for being such an anchor throughout his life - mirroring his best friend when they’d made their way back to Tower and as he watched Peter and Michelle fuss over Ben. 

Everything was fine, Ben completely okay even if Tony had already checked off different schools that Ben could enroll in - knowing that his chances of successfully convincing Peter and Michelle’s mind about paying for some obscene private school after today would significantly increase. 

But he put that aside from now, watching the three of them on his couch - Ben conked out in Michelle’s arms, Michelle’s own head resting on Peter’s shoulder as he held the two of them tight, playing with the ends of her hair as they both slept. 

Tony had offered for them to stay the night - even if he guessed on some level that they’d want to just be together. But their nerves must have felt just as raw as Tony’s when they agreed to it - nestled in front of the television for some movie that Ben had likely had fallen asleep to long ago. 

Peter glances up to Tony, the relief so evident on his face that it breaks something within him again - knowing exactly the kind of panic and terror that Peter had faced today in a way that he’d hoped that Peter never would have to feel again. 

Peter smiles, saying nothing and Tony understanding it all the same. 

Peter, who’d faced an unimaginable hell today, had his family in his arms. And Tony, smiling in return before turning around and heading back to his own room - felt content, a part of his own little family safe and protected under his roof - if only for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Also come yell at me on [tumblr](https://seek-rest.tumblr.com)


End file.
